NIH has initiated a new clinical research program that aims to provide answers to patients with mysterious conditions that have long eluded diagnosis. Caled the Undiagnosed Diseases Program, the trans-NIH initiative will focus on the most puzzling medical cases referred to the NIH Clinical Center in Bethesda, Md., by physicians across the nation.